Recently, a scheme of recognizing speeches using a speech recognition technology, and controlling electric devices or the like in response to the recognition result is used. Specifically, the scheme identifies a word represented by an input speech, discriminates whether the identified word matches a predetermined keyword or not, and controls an external device based on the discrimination result (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H8-339288